Enchanting
by LightningIsBadass
Summary: Based off the song "Enchanted" by Owl City. Wrote this a long time ago, figured I would put it up.   Hope doesn't see Lightning for years after leaving to his dad's house in Palumpolum. When he comes back, he strives to end things differently than before.
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys :) Since chapter three of Fix You is taking ferociously long to churn out, despite being a pretty short chapter, I decided to try my hand at a practice story, so my christmas present to you guys is good.**_

_**This story is based off the song "Enchanted" by Owl City, so excuse my...yeah.**_

_**NOTE: My beta is...a little backed up at the moment, so I will be proof reading this myself. So take it easy, okay?**_

* * *

><p>It was the last had been staying with Snow and Serah for a while, because Snow was the only one comfortable enough to take him. He always wondered why a certain pink haired soldier hadn't offered.<p>

'I've probably bothered her a lot by then.' he thought bitterly to himself, and continued to drag his duffel bag down the stairs. Today was the day he would be going back to live with his father, in their new home on Pulse.

He was happy his dad had survived, but angry that he still wanted to take him away. But he straightened his shoulders and thought sharply, 'I have burdened everyone enough. I still have to get stronger for Lightning, because I promised her I would.'

That was the one person this whole time who had not tried to say goodbye, or good luck, or even talk about with him really. He was a little disappointed; he thought after all they had been through, she would at least say goodbye.

He heard the car slide into the drive way and felt his heart drop. He was now right next to the door, staring at the faces before him. Sazh, Dajh, Serah, Snow and...Lightning. He forbade himself from calling her 'Light' anymore, just because it...it reminded him of things he didn't want to dwell on. He had called her Light when Fang and Vanille were there, for one. Now...there would always be two empty places in their group of friends.

The first to step forward was, of course, Snow. The big bear wrapped his arms around Hope, crushing him. Snow laughed, his voice still booming, and ruffled Hope's hair, "Have fun, buddy. "

Serah came next, fixing Hope's silver strands and giving him a warmer, gentler hug. He wondered vacantly if this is what it would be like for Lightning to hug him again. He remembered her hug the last time, but...it seemed so far away. He smiled a little at Serah and Snow.

" Thanks for taking care of me for this long, guys. I appreciate it. " He forced that smile, and acted happy even though he was aching inside.

He turned towards the 'Frocobo' as he called Sazh, because these days him and his little bird were inseparable. He got a pat on the arm and a smile, " Good luck, kid. "

A loud beeping noise came from the kitchen - supper was burning. Snow and Serah bolted toward the kitchen. Seconds later, " Sazh! Get the fire extinguisher! " and the Frocobo was gone.

That left just him and Lightning. He averted eye contact, until she stepped forward and poked his forehead, saying nothing.

He looked up at her and fought back the pricking at his eyes - he would not cry.

He flashed her a famous Hope smile that he secretly only reserved for her, and he saw her mouth twitch slightly at the edges. That was enough for him. He held out his hand to shake hers, and she shook it back like the soldier she was.

He knew she was more than that, but...still.

He grabbed his bag after a minute or so, realizing she wasn't going to make any move to say anything to him. He just nodded and opened the door. Without thinking he told her, " Light? ...It was..." the car horn honked, and it drowned out whatever it was Hope was going to say. He shut the door behind him and left her standing there.


	2. Chapter One

_**Hey guys! I decided that since Fix You is taking forever to get up, I would give you a short little story (you can choose your own end-iiinnnggg~) **_

_**Yes, it is a songfic, and yes it is extremely cheesy and YES the writing is painfully bad concerning lyrics and whatnot. **_

_**BUT. YOU CLICKED IT ANYWAY AND YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **_

_**Thank you to my beta bud, K11lou. Without (guessing from the profile...I can't believe I haven't asked this yet..) her this chapter would not be existant right now. **_

_**CHEERS TO MAH BETA! **_

_**Also, this is a different way for me to go about a songfic but..yeah. Post the lyrics, until the next part for those lyrics comes up then Ill put them there too...wee?**_

* * *

><p><em>There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles<em>

_Same old tired, lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you..._

The last time he had seen her, seen them, was five years ago.

He had been adding 'them' or 'anyone' at the end of his brief thoughts in a weak effort to trick his mind, his heart that the longing and desperation was more than just for Lightning Farron...

He stepped out of the car, waving goodbye to his dad and caught a glimpse of himself from his reflection that lay peacefully on the shiny, glass door of the vehicle. Messy silver hair caressed his face, a blue T shirt hung loosely around his torso and his old bandana that no longer fit around his neck was tied to his wrist.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair before ringing the doorbell.

Almost immediately you could hear, "Hope's here!" and an excited squeal. The funny part was, it wasn't the voice of a young women.

Snow skidded to a halt in front of Hope, after swinging the door open and grabbing him in a hug. His long arms still crushed him, but not as much as they ad done previously.

"Hey, Snow." Hope greeted, in need of breath. He was released just in time to be tackled into another one by Serah and Sazh. Hope stopped for a minute, looking around for the last two faces. Then he remembered...Fang and Vanille weren't going to be there. He felt sadness drop from his heart into his gut and looked at the others once more. Each one of them had noticed, and their knowing gazes told him they felt it too.

He forced a smile through the atrocious feeling in his stomach and dropped his gaze.

"Hi, guys..Long time no see, eh?"

He wasn't surprised at the looks of shock on their faces as they took in his appearance. He was taller, hair longer, more muscular, and he had a deeper voice, yet, behind the obvious changes, he remained Hope. 

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you.._

He heard another car door slam and turned around, taking a step back. He stared at the soldier in front of him, his throat clenching up and closing off all air supply.

'Lightning...' he thought, blinking.

They both stood there, gazes crossing over their new appearances.

Hope wasn't the only who had changed.

The pink haired young soldier wasn't any taller. Her hair was longer and an even more wild looked reigned in her iris'. She still moved with the same grace.

He first went to hug her, hesitated, and then abruptly held out an arm to pat her shoulder, thought about it again and casually reached his hand back to scratch his neck, spinning around.

'Smooth, Hope. Smooth. ' he growled at himself, grabbing his bag.

The playful conversation started at dinner, while they were all sitting down and eating. He had his mouth full most of the time, trying to use that to avoid an awkward conversation with the others.

Snow caught looked over at him, eyes twinkling, as her mischievously asked:

"So, Hope. Do you have girlfriend?"

The young boy almost spat out his food, which everyone seemed to find very amusing. He chewed slower, thinking it over. His eyes shifted to Lightning, then back at his food as he replied, "Uh..No..." as quietly as he could.

"So have you at least _had_ one yet?" nudged Snow, his wide icy eyes looking innocent. Hope could see the evil behind them.

He rolled his eyes and replied a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"No, Snow. I haven't."

He was about to shove more food in his mouth when suddenly Lightning growled at the blond buffoon that was sitting opposite her.

" Leave him alone. Seriously, can't you see your embarrassing him?"

Her tone made it clear that it wasn't a suggestion. It was an order.

He felt a small glow in his heart. Even after all this time she still looked out for him.

He nodded to Light, not even realizing he thought of her as 'Light' again until he caught himself wondering about her personal life.

Like he would ask, but still. He was curious all the same.

Thankfully, Serah was too, "So, sis...do you have anyone special in your life?" Her eyes glittered with curiosity, as did Hope's.

Lightning kept a total poker face as she replied, "Yes,"

Hope thought he was going to die. Fortunately a whole new kind of relief hit him as she added:

"My sister is special to me, is she not?" With a cold stare at Serah that told everyone that was as much as they were getting.

"I just don't want you to die alone, Claire." Serah sighed, crossing her arms. Almost everyone at the table stopped for a minute at Lightning's real name before shrugging it off and continuing.

Lightning was pinching the bridge of her nose as she replied, "Ever think maybe I want to die alone?" Light countered, finally opening her eyes again to look at her sister once more.

Hope just watched the two go back and forth, eyes wide and mouth stuffed full of food.

"Please, Claire-"

"Stop calling me that."

"Fine. Lightning, we all know your human. You can stop pretending your not now."

Hope felt mildly angry at Serah for saying that. He let out his very faint aggression on his plate, as he sliced into it, leaving a very noticeable mark on the fine china.

Light scoffed.

"You are never going to quit, are you?"

"It's only because I care about you." Serah's voice was as innocent as she looked.

"Then accept the fact that I don't need anyone. I don't need a 'Snow' "

What came next made Hope feel rocks begin to build in his stomach.

Snow raised his hand between the two, "You don't need a Snow but if your not careful, sis, your gonna end up with Hope. "

As Snow playfully spat the words out, Hope began to choke, coughing and slamming a hand down on the table, startling everyone. After drinking half of the town's water reserve, Hope spoke.

"What?"

That earned a round of laughter from everyone except the two sitting directly across from each other. Lightning right hooked Snow in his jaw, sending him toppling off of his chair. She growled at him, "Sorry, you had something on your face."

Hope couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't until Serah flipped his chair backward that he stopped. The young man, suddenly found himself on the floor, a smirking Serah staring down at him.

"Serah! Why the hell did you do that?" He heard Light say.

"You knocked my boyfriend down, I think I should do you the same courtesy."

"He is not- ugh, never mind." He saw Light over him now.

"You okay, Esthiem?" Lightning asked, showing a slight concern.

He nodded, "Yeah but..I think I better go to my room now." He needed to forget this night. He was only out here for a week, and he didn't want to have more embarrassment drive another rift between the two of them.

Lightning nodded, helped him up and give Snow's head another whack as she went to her seat. 

_The lingering question kept me up_

_2AM, who do you love?_

_I wondered till I'm wide awake_

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say,_

_Hey, it was enchanting to meet you_

As Hope gathered his things after helping with dishes, and flopped down on his bed. It wasn't until later that he heard a soft knock on the door that woke him up. He looked at the clock - midnight. He cleared his throat and called out quietly, "Yeah?"

The door opened slightly and Lightning was peeking inside, looking at him with her electrifying blue eyes. "You want to come for a walk with me? These streets aren't very safe at night when it comes to wild creatures. Sometimes they attack in packs..so.."She shrugged. She was unusually calm about it.

He sat up, "Uh...sure, I-I guess. " He rolled out of bed in his boxers, slipped his shorts back on and left the room. He forgot to put on a shirt, though he didn't say anything. He didn't want Lightning to think he was stupid, so he pretended he did it on purpose.

"Aren't you going to get cold?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah. Palumpolum is much colder this time of year."

"Palumpolum is warmer all year 'round, Hope."

"Yeah.."He laughed nervously, and quickly changed the subject.

"Why did you want to come out here, anyway?" He asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He saw her shift her shoulders and he swore he saw a blush on her cheeks, but her matching pink hair blocked it when the breeze came along.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to you in a while, and dinner just didn't seem...all that fun anymore."

Hope chuckled, clearing his throat and nodded.

"I know what you mean."

He realized they had stopped, and were now turning around to go back. He looked over at her and smiled to himself. She caught him though and threw him a quizzical look.

He thought on his feet and told her, "Hey, um...thanks for you know..sticking up for me, back there." He smiled at her and nudged her shoulder with his own playfully, "I can never say anything to Snow like that anymore."

"It was no trouble, trust me." Lightning was looser than before, maybe even relaxed. Very rarely did she ever fully relax.

Hope saw the house in view now, and before he even knew what he was doing, he began to interrogate her.

"So...I know it's none of my business, and I probably shouldn't ask, but..." He hesitated, watching her guarded expression, "Do you...have a boyfriend?" He asked. She sighed and he could almost feel her eyes rolling without even looking at her.

"Why do you even care?" She was irritated. Sorely irritated, like when Snow hugs her.

"Because if he's a scumbag, I'll knock him out no question." He replied with a certain strength to his voice he hadn't heard for many years.

Shocked, Lightning looked at him, blinked once then looked away.

"No, Hope. I don't have a boyfriend." She poked his forehead as they walked up the driveway.

"Do you really not have a girlfriend?" She asked him, and he shook his head. "No, I don't. The girls at my school are all so...different." He decided upon the word when he realized who he had been comparing them to.

He looked back at Lightning as they went inside. It was a minute before she replied, obviously thinking about how to word it, "Different...how?" She asked.

_'Oh _Maker_.I'm going to die.'_

They were at his bedroom door now, and he rested his hand on her shoulder gently as he whispered, "Different from you." 

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you too.._

She stared at him with wide, shocked blue eyes. She held up her arm, as if about to give him the 'stop' signal but he was faster.

He leaned in, so close he could feel her breath on his face. But he did not make the move to kiss her - if she wanted to kiss him, she just needed...a nudge. He knew he was crazy. He knew that he would never, ever be able to see her ever again because of this. She would hate him forever, he knew it-

His miserable and demeaning thoughts were interrupted as a set of rosy lips pressed against his. He didn't realize she had been staring into her eyes for as long as he was. He closed his own just as she did, placing one hand on the wall behind her head and kissing her a little more deeply. Her hands rested against his chest for a second before they broke apart. He looked at her and whispered in a dazed voice, "I am..so,so, so sorry, Light. I-I wasn't..." She stopped him with one look and sighed, walking away.

He watched her go, then went into his room and curled back into his blankets.

Even if he lived forever, that brief and prompt moment would be the highlight of his years. 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one! :D Enjoyed it? Yeah, probably not. Sorry, I'm kind of new to the whole...fanfiction thing, and even less experienced with songfics. I mean, I write them because basically every story is based off of a song in my mind, but I have never actually included lyrics. <strong>

**But I wanted to test the waters, and here I am. **

**Review, as always, just... be friendly, okay? :)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter Two

_**Chapter two, here we go. Unlike Fix You, I actually typed up the whole story before posting. Maybe I should do this with Fix You...hmm. **_

* * *

><p>He hadn't seen Lightning all day. He stared at the clock above the stove - 8:00 PM. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and looking back at the decorations around the room. It was a 'homecoming' party for Hope, even though this wasn't his home and he wouldn't be staying.<p>

His throat feel tight as he realized the true meaning. They were all here, and he felt more at home here than anywhere else, especially back in Palumpolum. This _was _home.

His corny thoughts were interrupted when a tall, burly man burst through the door with his arms full of groceries. Snacks, alcohol, soda...was that a box of _condoms_?

No.

No, it was just something for stomach acid.

Thank the Maker. *****

"Hey Hope! I invited the whole crew over! Maqui and Lebreau, Yuj, Gadot, Sazh, Dajh..." He laughed, patting Hope on the shoulder. Well, patting for Snow felt more like whacking to Hope.

"Maqui and Lebreau?" Hope wondered aloud. He had said everyone else's names individually, but he...oh.

"Yeah, they're going out..." Snow answered in the awkward silence.

"Oh... Good for... them. _So _anyway, Snow.." Hope looked around the room for something to talk about. He just said the first thing that came to mind, "Where's Light?"

Snow smirked, "Worried about your girlfriend, Esthiem? Don't worry, she'll be here. "

"For the last time Snow, she is _not _my girlfriend."

"Uh-huh."

"_Seriously_!"

"Right."

"I hate you." 

* * *

><p>Lightning and Serah were out in the stores, trying to stay away from the house until the party started. Serah was convinced being 'fashionably late' was better than actually being on time. It didn't make any sense at all, but whatever.<p>

Her mind drifted back to the other night, when Hope and her...

She felt a smile twitch at the side of her mouth, but she punished her mind for making it happen.

_'He's seven years younger than me! What the hell?_' she tried to get angry at him but...she couldn't.

He had been somewhat of a gentlemen, leaning in close enough but allowing her the space to make the decision. She had done this. _She _had kissed _him_. She admitted it.

"What'cha thinkin' about, sis?" Serah asked, poking her sister in the side of her head. Giving Serah an irritated look she mumbled, "Nothing, Serah."

"It's something. You look like your going to explode, your concentrating so hard."

Lightning sat on the bench next to her sister, crossing her legs and looking down at her hands. She didn't know why she was telling Serah this. She would probably get an earful but...she didn't care at the moment. She needed an outside opinion.

"Last night, I..." She closed her eyes and finished, "..._kissed _Hope."

_..._

Dead silence. For a _long_ time.

Then Serah giggled. Just one, that turned into three and four, and eventually she was full out laughing.

Lightning clenched her fist and growled, "This is why I don't tell you things, Serah."

"That's not why I'm laughing."

"What is it then?"

"The irony. You guys denied liking each other so much, it kind of backfired didn't it?"

"For the record, he leaned in first."

"Do tell."

"No."

"Please? I Promi-"

"_No_, Serah. "

"Fine. But you better be nice to that kid, Light."

Lightning glared back at Serah, "When have I ever not been nice to him?"

Serah held up her hands, "I mean, I know how you can get. When your being nice and such, but..I mean, if you don't ...like him, then don't tease him like that. He's been through so much already. "

"Are you implying that I don't like him?" Lightning growled, even more menacing than before.

"You...you do?" Her voice was bewildered, as if it was totally unimaginable for Lightning to like _anybody_. It was just impossible. Or so she thought.

"I...don't know, actually." Lightning heard the uncertainty in her voice.

"Well, then I refer to my original statement." Serah said matter-of-factually, wiggling a finger at her sister before standing up.

"Hey Serah?"

"Yeah?"

"We should go. We are _actually _going to be late if we don't leave now."

"You just can't _wait _to see him, can you? " Her sister cooed in a sickly sweet voice that made Lightning cringe.

"Shut up." 

* * *

><p>That night at the party, Hope was mingling around and chatting with the people he hadn't seen in a while. Maqui had his arm around Lebreau, grinning from ear to ear as he told stories of exploding machinery and mechanical mishaps, even nighttime joyrides. Clearly, he was already buzzed.<p>

Gadot and Yuj were also telling stories, but of more...vulgar things than crazy joy rides in the middle of the night. Or..maybe they _were_, just not of the same kind. He chuckled and continued around the corner, into the living room. He stared at the one girl in the whole party who mattered anything to him. She was sitting alone on the couch, looking uncomfortable and out of place. He came over and sat beside her, giving her his warmest smile.

"Why are you sitting here alone?" He asked, frowning again when he figured she would have been sitting here for a while.

She looked back at him, her eyes unusually guarded and cold, "Because I had to come to _your _party when I had no desire to." She replied, her voice snapping like a branch in the face.

"O-oh.." He looked away, back at his hands. Determined now, after a second of feeling hurt, he stood up. "Come on then!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. " You can't sit here the whole time, can you? I'll take you somewhere special, and then you won't be out of place."

"Hope..."She said slowly, her voice a hesitant warning, looking at his hand like she might try to pull away. She did just that, pulling her hand back and looking at him, "You enjoy your party. I'm... going to go. "

He watched her move past him, wanting nothing more than to see her happy again. He saw her heading down the stairs after a heated conversation with a drunken Snow who just growled back at her, "Yeah? Leave then!"-hic-"Nobody will, "-hic-"miss you!"

Hope stormed past Snow, shoving him against the wall and catching him off guard, "Go soak your head, Snow!" He shouted, and followed Lightning down the stairs.

At the door, he called out, "Light!" and she stopped, turning to look at him. She huffed, "I told you, Hope. I'm going _home_." She opened the door and stepped outside. He followed her.

"I know just...before you go..."He leaned in, pressing his lips softly against hers for the second time since his visit. 

_This is me praying that this was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you too_

* * *

><p><em><strong>* = Dragon Age reference 3<strong>  
><em>

_**ALTERNATE ENDINGS :D**_

_**There is a happy one for fluff lovers, and a sad one for...whatever is left :/ **_

_**Sidenote, this fic could also be written somewhere around this other song, "Fall for your" by Secondhand Serenade. **_


	4. Original Ending

_**The Origional ending, the happy one :) Very fluffy, or so I think. Beware. **_

* * *

><p>She felt his lips press against her own. She was caught by surprise, and mumbled something unintelligible against the kiss. She felt herself relaxing, her eyes closing.<p>

She finally thought, '_Screw it._' and pressed back against him, deepening the kiss.

She slid her hands from his chest to around his neck, and she felt him pulling her closer as his hands rested on her waist. He had just began to suck on her bottom lip when there was a loud, "_WHOOO_!" from behind them.

Both looked in the same direction and found half the party grinning ear to ear at them. Maqui and Lebreau were obviously not there - they often got drunk and made out on any occasion that they could find - but Snow and Serah were clutching the railing. Both clearly _very _drunk.

Then Sazh did the unthinkable. He took out his camera and snapped as many pictures as he could before the two broke apart.

Lightning roared and everyone scattered, Lightning giving chase as fast as her namesake. She never did find that stupid camera, but a couple months later she found that one picture had been given to everyone for a Christmas present. Hope just grinned and leaned against the door with his arms crossed.

* * *

><p>Several months later, Hope looked out from a different set of windows at the city slowly building around them. After a couple months of long distance, they finally moved in together. That was an awesome night, the first one. Breaking in the bed...<p>

Hope now looked out the window, his arms wrapped around her waist, head on her shoulder. She turned her own head slightly and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and grinned. 

_I was never in love with someone else_

_I never had somebody waiting on me_

_'Cause you were all of my dreams come true_

_And I just wish you knew_

_Baby, I was so in love with you._

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's the original ending I had planned, but I figured I am a very mushy person and some people might not like that. So, the next ending is...depressing, to me anyway.<strong>_

_**Yes, I changed the last bit of the lyrics from "Taylor" to "Baby" just because...Taylor would be a bit off, and Lightning is WAY to cheesy, even for me.** _


	5. Alternate Ending

_**ALTERNATE ENDING. **_

_**My least favorite, but...kind of fun to write. Get out some "eweth" I had inside me when I first started hearing gross things about the pair.**_

_**Yeah, I said Eweth. **_

_**You heard me.**_

* * *

><p>She shoved hard against his chest, making him stumble back. He looked at her, confusion and hurt plastered all over his face. It stung most to look into his eyes, which were filled with the highest amount of both feelings.<p>

"Did I do something...wrong?" He asked, his voice innocent and hurt, like a puppy being kicked for no good reason.

"Yes. " She answered, her eyes like venom, because she made them that way, "everything about the two of us is...is _wrong_."

"But..."He looked at her, reaching a hand. She forced herself to slap it away and he turned his head from hers.

"But...the other night, you..you kissed me back." His voice broke at the end, though nothing came from his eyes.

She sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Yeah, I know. And it was wrong of me to do that, Hope. It was a _mistake_. " She looked back at him, pleading that the lie seep into her eyes.

He looked at her and whispered, "Please don't be in love with someone else."

She almost gave in, but she had to force herself to be strong.

"Hope. _Listen _to me," She began sternly, getting his attention.

She forced herself to stand up tall, killed any emotion on her face and made sure her voice was clear as possible, "I am _too old _for you. I don't want you to stand around and wait for something that is _never going to happen. _I can't love you, not like that. I won't _allow _myself to. And trust me on that, Hope. I am very good at keeping everything inside. " She swallowed hard, and took a deep breath, "I don't want to hear about this _ever _again. We _cannot _be together Hope, and I will not change my mind on this one."

Hope looked back at her and she swore she could hear his heart breaking in every breath he took. She closed her eyes, looking away and turning her back on him. She was about to leave when she heard him whisper to her, "Goodbye, Lightning."

She felt a hot tear fall down her face, her throat closing up. All the warmth and familiarity was gone from his voice. Nothing remained but a choked out heart and what dignity the young man could muster. She nodded and walked away, shutting the door behind her.

Those that had been crouched at the top of the stairs watching all left the scene before Hope saw. He slumped against the wall, and let the pain from his first heartbreak fall into his hands.

At the end of the week, Hope had his bags packed and ready to go. Everyone, including Lightning, had come to see him off. Lightning hung at the back of the group, her arms crossed and eyes shifted to the ground. Serah had not spoken to her for days, Snow was angry with her, Sazh was sympathetic but a little disappointed, and NORA was on Snow's side with everything. She didn't care. It had to be done..._right_?

Serah hugged Hope, Snow did the same. Sazh gave him a pat on the shoulder, and NORA smothered him in noogies and shoulder punches. Hope picked up his bag and when he looked briefly at Lightning, their eyes met. His were still full of pain and she even saw a little anger there. But it melted away almost instantly when he really looked at her. He turned his head away and the room fell silent.

"When are you going to come back and visit, Hope?" Serah asked in her innocent little voice, it almost made it sound like that was the real reason she was asking.

Hope sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I...probably won't be around for a while. University, finding a job, moving on... With my life, I mean. "He sighed looking at all the saddened faces. Nobody said anything, but everybody knew he wouldn't be coming back. And that was _her _fault.

"I might try and find a way to un-crystalize Vanille and Fang. "He said hopefully, trying to get everybody to cheer up. It didn't really work.

"If you,uh..ever do... I'm sure Vanille would be happy to see a familiar face. " Lightning offered, trying to help him in some small way. That worked _so _well.

"Yeah. Wish I knew the feeling. "He retorted without thinking. He sighed and grabbed his bags. "Bye, guys. I'll...I'll see you guys sometime. Why don't you come and visit me?" He asked with a grin, "My dad would be happy to have somebody to talk to that isn't me."

They all nodded, seeming a bit more hopeful. Everybody gave him one more hug, then he left. While everything went upstairs, Lightning hung back. Lightning strode forward and held out her hand. Like she had done the last time they had said goodbye, but he shook it differently. As if he was trying to let go but he didn't want to.

He leaned in close and whispered, "I'm sorry."

She stared at him, a little surprised. He didn't wait for a response - just picked up his bags and left, looking back over his shoulder as they drove away.

She watched him go and whispered, "I'm sorry too.."

* * *

><p>When Hope lay in bed that night he whispered, "I was never in love with someone else, I never had somebody waiting on me...'cause you were all of my dreams come true..."<p>

He rolled onto his back and his whisper choked out, "And I just wish you knew, I was so in love with you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cheesy but relatively sad ending. I liked the last bit, just because I can hear him in my head...yeah.<strong>_

_**There you go guys, that's it =P**_


End file.
